


Initial Launch: First day

by EgalitarianEmperor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Isekai, Minecraft, Oneshot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgalitarianEmperor/pseuds/EgalitarianEmperor
Summary: a story loosely inspired by MagicGum from youtube about all 7.8 billion people from Earth getting mysteriously transported into the world of Minecraft. Although there will be differences in that any and all possible additional patches to minecraft already exist in this world. As well as some slight modifications.a world once quiet and somewhat peaceful becomes a lot more festive with all the people from Earth struggling to survive in this beautiful and horrifying world. creepers, skeletons, zombies, endermen, and many more dangerous creatures to face. does humanity even stand a chance of living in this new world?
Kudos: 1





	Initial Launch: First day

It was supposed to be just another day, just another time to laze around and do nothing in particular other than to aimlessly wander around in the house. Maybe play Halo 3 or smash bros in the afternoon, sleep on the couch, watch a new episode of Bridgerton or two before hitting the hay again. Like usual... except that that wasn't what happened. _  
  
_"he-hey what gives!?"  
  
I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me, heck I couldn't even believe that I wasn't just having some sort of stroke at the time. what I saw was just undeniably real and I could see it. ' _Heck I could even feel it! '  
  
_ I wasn't the only one who was caught in surprise by what was going on. Other people, more than the number that I could ever admit to being comfortable around with, were also alarmed at what was happening. Even I could understand that what was going on was just absolutely insane and it didn't make a lick of sense. At the time all I could think of was... well... how screwed we all were.  
  
"Daryl!? Daryl, where are you!?" "EVERYBODY STAY CALM WE CAN ALL-" "where the hell is my CAR!?"  
  
panic arose as everyone else was trying to figure out just what was happening. In the eyes of everyone who was there all we could see were blocks of squares with faces, screaming out in fear and panic, anxiety was also present in the eyes of those who were less vocal with their concerns.

Hundreds, no, _thousands_ of people were stampeding over those who were pushed down in the ensuing chaos. The people littered across a field, some on top of trees, others on hills and mountains. The masses were fighting each other as they desperately tried to find their loved-ones. What happened then could only be described as a nightmare. Shouting and screaming, pushing and pulling. Everyone around me had lost it. Even I was slowly starting to lose my senses in the situation. It was a good thing that I somehow kept it together.

I slowed down my breathing and successfully ignored what was going on. I managed to calm myself down enough to actually catch up to speed on what the hell was happening. Before I knew it I was standing on top of a hill myself. Looking over the people who were still running around like headless chickens. Over the horizon, the Sun was rising from the East and it was morning. The light from the sun brightening the horrifying nightmare-like scene before me.   
  
I sighed as I steadied myself for the conclusion that I reached.  
  
"I guess we're in Minecraft now, huh?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, the entirety of the World was busy facing off against various mobs by the coming night.  
  
Asia was in a terrible position as demonic looking creatures with wings, horns, and fangs wielding a variety of weapons were striking them from the cover of night. Ghoulish creatures that looked impossibly horrendous were appearing left and right. China was invaded by the ever so popular Hopping Zombies that tore apart and slew any unarmed and and unassuming humans that came their way. Japan being in a peculiar state of being covered in Mist as a variety of Yokai were chasing after their powerless victims. Although there were a few who managed to figure out how the crafting system worked just in time to craft themselves some weapons and weak armory they still fell to the might of the Nio and other more powerful mobs. Hawaii was being ruled over by giant stone Tiki mobs that would grab people and toss them into the volcano. Australia became a massive zoo of deadly bestial mobs. Overall Asia wasn't doing too hot against these known yet somehow unfamiliar enemies. _Oh, _and someone figured out how to craft TnT and were basically terrorizing people into coming with them in forming "survival groups" in order to try and put up a fight against these creatures. Of course, some rebelled and were basically murdered by said terrorists._

 _To the West well the states weren't exactly faring any better than the other countries, as to be expected from the sudden decline of Guns and technologically advanced weaponry. Again did some folks figure out how to make swords, shields, and bows. Some even found out that you can create_ non-standard Minecraft Items _like spears, vertical slabs, and ghillie suits from the materials they could gather from their environment i.e Trees and Rocks. America as a whole could be described as a teenager going through puberty who decided it was a smart idea to pop it's pimples. Craters from all over, some even reaching Canada, from all the creeper explosions. While other parts of the world that wasn't mentioned here was also not faring well against these "mobs" as to be expected from the suddenness of the situation. No one was able to prepare properly for what came during the night. The chances of survival was incredibly low.  
  
Funny how there's less _"normal Minecraft mobs". _It's almost as if whoever was the evil Admin who spawned in all these people thought it would be a really funny idea if he made it so that there would be "special" mobs varying by country.  
  
Basically the entire world population, or rather, the population of Old Earth was decreasing at a concerningly fast pace.   
_

* * *

_  
Meanwhile, On the Moon  
  
_ "I mean seriously after all the hard work I put into creating this whole world you'd think that the least that they could do is not die so easily. Just, I-i can't ev-even!"   
  
A four block tall Entity was nursing a headache with an ice-bag in one hand and supporting itself on the glass window that has a direct view of the current World. _'quite the view innit?'_ the entity smirked looking at the entire globe that was now the current World. It shone blue with splotches of white clouds spattered across the calming scene of blue and green.  
  
 _'A jewel it is, and it be my finest work yet if I say so myself'_ the Entity looks at the globe with a fondness in it's eyes. A dark ocean of stars. Nebulae and celestial debris of near infinite color variations, a perfectly beautiful work of art. And yet, It all pales in comparison to this single planet. The simplicity in color certainly makes it an especially satisfying art piece.   
  
And yet again, there lies an even bigger picture unbeknownst to these new residents that dwell on its surface. What were once continental sized pieces of land that the Old Earth acknowledged as some of the largest were but a fraction the size of the other new( _'or should I say "Old"? hehehe'_ ) Continents of this World. Some even spanned twice the combined distance of China to the west coast of the US. The natural denizens of this World are accustomed to daily life. Life that certainly involved a lot more thrilling adventures than being in a cubicle from nine-to-five everyday or chasing down thieves who committed grand theft auto. Activities that often involved a lot of life risking stunts. While there some tamer activities that just required you to stay on a chair and watch over your crops.

This World was a challenge to it's new tenants. And that challenge was something that the Entity would love to reveal to all of you on a much later date.  
  
"Really, just how pathetic do these people intend to be. Oh alright, for now I shall leave them alone. It's not as if _ALL_ of them wouldn't survive till dawn. I mean come on, there's still at least five billion of the Old Earth's population left alive and the Sun is already about to rise!"

The Entity exclaimed with both It's arms raised to perform a grandiose gesture. If only to immediately regret having done said gesture as now the headache that it was previously nursing came back. And did it come back with the cavalry.  
  
"hhurrk....."  
  
"grhaaar...!"

The worsening headache causing the Entity to tremble for a second. A head splitting migraine that just didn't want to go away. That's what it felt like for the Entity.   
  
"ALRIGHT. Time to end this mini intermission of ours for now. Just go and see how well that first surrogate character is doing or something. I couldn't care any less because at this point this headache might as well have come with a basketful of nausea and an all expense paid trip to Porcelain Emporium!"   
  
The Entity stormed out of the room and headed towards the aforementioned emporium, presumably to puke it's guts out.

The scene fades to black as you return to the PoV of the first guy we were with earlier.  
  
Intermission End

* * *

"well that was a load of crap." I took a second to take out my stone pickaxe and dug back up towards the surface. The whole area was nothing but nature. But like if nature somehow went through a second puberty and started popping zits.  
  
"JEEZUS CHRIST!"  
  
"okay, what the hell..."   
  
"I always thought the apocalypse was going to involve mass explosions and I was more than okay to get blown up by nukes but what in fresh hell am I looking at right now???"   
  
Oh, right...  
  
I found shelter underground with some folks I met up with while gathering wood from the morning before.

Taking out my bow as I nock an arrow, I did a full 360 scan of the area we were in trying to see if there were any more freaky mobs or creepers around.   
  
The others followed suit. One of them had a spear in one hand and a stone sword in the other, another dual wielding iron axes, the last one out having pulled out another bow and did a scan as well.

There were inventory items all around, scattered across the fields while some other items found themselves on trees. Spider webs, rotting flesh, burning grass, craters it just kept adding up to the list of things to worry about now in this new world we found ourselves in.  
  
Walking a few paces toward some nearby pile I found myself cringing at the foul smell of rotting flesh.

I didn't know what rotting corpses smelled like but I also didn't want to do anything with a corpse back in my old life. Now the scent is scarred on both my nostrils and my brain.

I shivered in the cold morning air as the sun was still taking its sweet time to rise on all four of us.  
  
"well as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by the sizzling noise of burning zombies. I was wondering if any of you wanted to stick together for a while seeing as we just barely survived last night. And I mean like until we reach some sort of settlement. I plan on going to see my family back in Germany. Should our destination just happen to be on the same path feel welcome to join me."  
  
Continuing their dialogue from earlier, the one with the spear and sword brought up an offer. From whatever time we had last night to talk I gathered that their name was Lake and that they're a nonbinary twenty-two year old college student. They basically look like Mettaton from Undertale if Mettaton was a tall, pale, and slender human whose favorite color was magenta. They wore a yellow coat over a magenta button up shirt with bright red pants, and black shoes. They even have magenta colored contact lenses. They looked pretty, at least I thought they looked pretty.  
  
"I'm going. It just so happens that both my Moms are currently in Europe. They're probably busy kicking ass right about now wondering what's taking me so long to get there. And I mean, I'm pretty sure I could take on just about any mob that comes my way, _but_ it would make me feel real guilty if all of you started dying just because _I_ left. You're ALL so laughably weak it's actually really sad to think about leaving you guys behind!"  
  
The first tally came from a smirking Skarlet. A seventeen year old punk with an e-girl aesthetic. Short blonde hair with gradient blue highlights, black shirt with a white choker, blue skirt , black and blue striped knee high socks, and black sneakers. She was basically Vrissy Maryam Lalonde, from her aesthetic choice down to her personality. If anyone so much as teased her about it she would lash out at them and start rampaging.

Despite her arrogantly bragging about her strength and proficiency in handling mobs she was still undoubtedly the same kid who I saw last night sniffling in a corner. However seeing her wave her axe around so effortlessly while talking was enough of a reason for me to keep my mouth shut. Her strength wasn't exactly exaggerated.  
  
"I mean we don't really have much of a choice if we want to stand a chance of living now. And seriously, why are you acting tough first thing in the morning. Don't forget that we didn't exactly get any sleep last night because of a certain someone _'forgetting'_ to get any wool for us to craft beds with"  
  
And another positive response coming from Evelyn, a nineteen year old girl who didn't really mention much about herself besides that she used to be a part timer at a nearby McDonald's. She has Blond hair shorter than Skarlet's and black earrings on both ears, Black Hoodie, white polo shirt, a black pair of shorts, and bright hot pink soccer cleats. Yep, out of all the things that she could be wearing she wore hot pink soccer cleats.   
  
Actually, funny story about that one. During the commotion happening yesterday morning all four of us ended up meeting together because of how distracting Evelyn's shoes were.

* * *

 _'Scarlet, Lake, and I started following Evelyn everywhere she went. We chopped down wood, mined stone, crafted pickaxes together and even shared items when someone was lacking the resource._ _Finally for after what seemed to be like four hours did she decide to finally confront us and ask us why we kept following her._

 _At the time we didn't even know about each other and we only then noticed that we were in fact three people following around one person. It was kind of awkward but eventually we all admitted to the same answer. Albeit with little to no difference in our reasoning._  
  
"Your shoes are so distracting/fabulous/pink"  
 _  
After that answer all she did was sigh audibly and sneer at us for a couple seconds before telling us to not bother her. After that we continued to follow her around while gathering material to craft weapons. We eventually became a group and her our de facto leader since then. The four of us just wandered around looking for better equipment._

_We found some temples and got some pretty solid gear. A couple of iron which were then stolen by Skarlet to craft her dual axes, a couple of cooked food, some chainmail armor which we split among us three leaving Skarlet without any armor as a sort of punishment._   
  
_I was actually really lucky that I managed to survive up to now. Considering the fact that there were hundreds of thousands of people all over the plains yesterday. Lucky that I found a group to be a part of before shit hit the fan._   
  
_When the night came everyone around me was trying to run away from all the creepers blowing people up left and right. Screams were heard across biomes that night. It was like an invasion, skeletons were amassed in firing lines, zombies appearing from the nearby forests that for some reason haven't been chopped down by anyone, spiders webbing up and chowing down on helpless victims._

_Fires were started in hope of killing the mobs. Unfortunately the fire just spread everywhere and didn't really lessen the number of charging zombies. Before we all hid underground there was this one guy who was calling out to us. He was running away from six baby zombies, his shouts pleading, trying to reach us, trying to call for our help._  
  
 _In another life, in another time, I probably would have laughed at the idea of someone dying to baby zombies saying_ "lmao he just got Ph1lza'd" _or shouting_ "POG" _out loud in amusement._  
  
 _Before any of us could move though he was shot down by a line of skeletons, the baby zombies then rushed to pile up on him and beat him to within an inch of his life as he continued to reach out to us with an armored hand, only to be blown up by a creeper. The last few seconds of his life, his eyes were filled with an emotion of fear. Desperation, wanting to cling on to life, the same eyes that were also visible in Skarlet's eyes at the time._  
  
 _The explosion was close enough that it had produced a loud boom that deafened our ears and pushed it to the point of bursting. Afterwards all we could hear, all I could hear, was ringing. It was a that point that it felt as if I've just bared witness to my own death. I couldn't move. I was petrified by the sight of the crater left behind. I looked to the far back of the crater to see two firing lines of skeleton archers readying their bows and arrows._  
  
 _Skarlet quickly hid herself to the farthest side within the cave, holding her head in her hands and sitting down in a fetal position. She whimpered and shook, and eventually started sobbing. Lake was leaning on the wall and hyperventilating, worrying that the creepers would somehow still explode and blow us all up into smithereens even while we were hidden underground. I was just standing out there in the opening of the cave. My knees were heavy and the air that was once contained within my lungs somehow vanished._  
  
 _In the last few seconds right before the arrows would've struck was when Evelyn grabbed me by my shoulders, breaking me out of my trance, and tossed me inside the cave before immediately placing down cobblestone blocks to conceal our location. It was a rough night._  
  
 _Worrying about the possibility of these mobs being able to communicate an assault on us with creepers we decided to dig even deeper, just in case. We lit up torches and set down furnaces, trying to eat our dinner throughout the night as all the unfortunate souls upstairs were being massacred. In the chaos our group merely lost some arrows trying to help some folks who were fighting against a swarm of spiders. All the while everyone else lost more than we did._  
  
 _Around midnight we tried to sleep. Of course, by the logic of this world we had to have beds in order to sleep. And so we lay there on the cold stone floor as we tried to our damndest to fall asleep. Skarlet was in the corner still, Lake dug three blocks within the wall to try and sleep in, Evelyn was just meditating on a wooden stair she made as a sitting apparatus, I was lying face down on the floor._  
  
 _It was past midnight when the screams started to die down. After that it was mostly just zombie groans. As time went on we managed to get some sort of rest despite being unable to actually get sleep. Around three-ish we started hearing these creepy goat noises. Almost like a corrupted file of one of those screaming goats. It sounded pretty much demonic. About four of whatever they were were hanging around laughing, or at least whatever sounded like laughter from demonic goat creatures. They left after a little while.'_

* * *

"Hey, hey wake up, it's morning already space cadet."   
  
I woke up and got back to my current reality. Evelyn's giving me a weird look and I honestly can't tell what she wants me to do. I've never really had much experience in terms of social interaction.  
  
"uhm... sorry?"   
  
"If you're just going to stand around here all day we'd be glad to leave your sorry ass behind. We have Inventories to sift through and I would really appreciate it if you could actually lend us a hand or two. Maybe even find enough arrows for the both of us. Thanks to your little charity work last night we lost well over two stacks of arrows."  
  
"oh, I am sorry. I just wanted to-"  
  
"Wanted to help. yeah, I got the idea. My point was, if you're just gonna stand around all day you won't get any items to work with later. Also before I forget, I'm leaving the mining and bed making duties in your oh so capable hands. After what I saw from Skarlet yesterday it's pretty clear that she's a lot more reliable when she's chopping down trees. Well that's all I had to say. Meet us by the Shack beside the hill, we're crafting boats to go to Europe.  
  
"okay then. What're you and Lake going to do?"  
  
"I'll be busy crafting us some stronger gear, Im putting them into farming. Lake's not exactly the strongest of us here and it's not like they'll be running out of bonemeal any time soon. Welp, I'm off."  
  
And off she goes towards the Shack. Apparently while I was off remembering last night's events they were busy building a temporary workspace for us to craft and put stuff in. Well I now officially have an objective, looking over the fields I see shears and iron pickaxes. Those along with some bones to turn into bonemeal for Lake to use in the farm.  
  
I breathe in the morning air and notice that it isn't as cold as it was earlier. I looked up towards the big yellow cube in the sky as I took in the scene before me. A sea of inventory, burnt and/or blown up houses, rotten flesh and bones. Under the light of day it all just looks like huge mess.   
  
I cracked my knuckles and ran off towards the field as I sifted through various items and started getting down to business.

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be like a oneshot. I clearly don't know how to write fanfics |BP


End file.
